


Gehorche

by Thylis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaking, Death Eater - Freeform, Death Eaters, Drabble Collection, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Slytherin, Young Death Eaters
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/pseuds/Thylis
Summary: »Es ist eine Enttäuschung für mich … ich bekenne, dass ich enttäuscht bin.« Diese Worte waren unerträglich. Untragbar. Auch er hatte versagt. Schon wieder. Von seiner Feigheit getrieben brach Avery durch die Reihen der Getreuen und fiel dem Dunklen Lord vor die Füße. Zitternd brach er zusammen, ehe er kreischte: » Herr! Herr vergebt mir! Vergebt uns allen!« Der Dunkle Lord lachte und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. »Crucio!« Unter Schmerzen krümmte Avery sich am Boden. Wann war er zu dieser Enttäuschung für jedermann geworden?
Relationships: Avery Jr. / Alecto Carrow





	1. Furchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsidiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiane/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Sommerferien beginnen. Das dritte Schuljahr liegt hinter Avery Jr.  
> Doppel Quad-Drabble

30\. Juni 1974

  
  
Seine Nase war noch rot, als er die Türe zu dem Anwesen mit einem Zauberstabwedeln aufschob. Der Wind in seiner Flughöhe war schneidend gewesen.  
Dieses Ungeziefer kam, sobald er einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte, herbei geschwirrt, um ihm Besen und Mantel abzunehmen. Natürlich hätte er den fahrenden Ritter hierher nehmen können. Silber wäre nicht das Problem. Doch die Reiseform stellte ihn jedes Mal vor die Herausforderung, dass unfähige Schlammblüter wie Ping-Pong Bälle durch den Wagon flogen und mit ihm zu kollidieren drohten. Eine widerliche Vorstellung.  
Eine Ewigkeit stand er vor der Einrichtung, die die Schuhe der Familie bargen, seine Eigenen von den Händen umschlungen. Unschlüssig wie er es anstellen sollte, sie möglichst parallel und unauffällig auf das Brett zu stellen, entschied er sich dafür sie achtlos hinein zu schieben. Er konnte es dem Alten ohnehin nicht recht machen.  
Durch die weitläufigen Hallen schlurfend, presste er seinen Koffer an die Brust. Stets reiste er mit sehr schmalem Gepäck. Zu viel Ballast war hinderlich. In seinem Leben gab es keinen Platz für Erinnerungsstücke.  
Das Getuschel der Gemälde oberhalb des Treppenaufganges erstarb, als er sich ihnen näherte. Ihre missgünstigen Blicke sprachen Bände und als Avery sich hinter der Türe seines Zimmers verrammelte, atmete er erleichtert auf.  
Am geöffneten Fenster rauchte er mit zittrigen Fingern und wartete. Die Zeit verstrich, doch niemand kam und er beruhigte sich allmählich.  
Noch in seiner Schuluniform warf er sich bäuchlings aufs Bett und barg sein Arithmetik Schulbuch aus seinem Koffer.  
Die Titten, die Mulciber ihm in den Buchdeckel gekritzelt hatte, brachten ihn zum Schmunzeln. Ungefähr bis zur Mitte blätterte er den Wälzer und steckte dort den aufgeschlagenen Spider-Man Comic Nummer hundertneunundzwanzig zwischen die Seiten, um ihn zu lesen.  
Nachdem er den Comic ungefähr drei Mal ausgelesen hatte, den er am Bahnhofskiosk in Kings Cross hatte mitgehen lassen – seine Erzeuger weigerten sich beharrlich ihm Muggelgeld zukommen zu lassen – knarrte die Türe und ein Kopf kroch durch den Spalt.  
Ihre Lider waren wie Furchen in einem umgepflügten Acker. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln liefen Tränen in ausgewaschenen Rinnen die Wangen hinunter.  
»Mutter«, sagte Avery mehr als Feststellung, denn als Begrüßung und nickte hinter seinem Comic-Buch-Konstrukt hinweg. Das halbe Jahr seiner Abwesenheit hatte nichts an ihrem Erscheinungsbild geändert. Eine dürre Wachtel, die nur darauf wartete, dass der letzte Windstoß den schwarzen Staub aus ihrem Inneren verwehte.  
»Turais, man begrüßt sich im Salon, wenn man nach Hause kommt.«  
»Du sollst mich nicht so nennen.«  
»Aber das ist dein Name.«  
Schweigen. Avery blätterte im Comic, um die Situation auszublenden. Früher hatte er Angst vor ihr und machte die Augen zu, wenn sie in seine Nähe kam. Hier und heute strafte er sie mit seiner Nichtachtung.  
»Du hast wieder geraucht.«  
»Und wenn schon«, erwiderte Avery trotzig. Die Packung Zigaretten, die er einem älteren Hufflepuff aus dem Kreuz geleiert hatte, fühlte sich schwer wie ein Pflasterstein in seiner Hosentasche an. Niemand sah gerne, wenn er sich diesen Muggelsüchten hingab. Der Alte am wenigsten. Ein Reinblüter war solchen Minderwertigkeiten und Schwächen erhaben. So wurde es ihm zumindest schon seit Kindertagen in den Mund gelegt.  
  
Mutter war zwar nicht alt, doch ging sie außerhalb von großgesellschaftlichen Ereignissen gebeugt. Als wolle sie sich in zwei Hälften zerbrechen und konnte nicht. Ihre langen Haare – die der Alte ihr alle Nase lang abscheren ließ – hatten sich zu unzähligen dicken, unentwirrbaren Strähnen verknotet. Als Kind hatte Avery sie in Gedanken immer Elfenlocken genannt. Sie zwirbelten an ihrem Geist. Vor Jahren, als er nur zum Privatunterricht auswärts war, hatte Avery sie dabei beobachten können, wie sie dem leeren Raum Nichtigkeiten offenbarte. Das hatten die Hauselfen auch häufig getan.  
Die Worte des Alten hatten sich in diesen Locken eingenistet und impften ihr schleichend Senilität ein.  
»Nachmittags wird das Essen serviert, Turais. Wir erwarten, dass du zugegen bist.«  
Die Worte aus ihrem Mund waren nicht die ihren. Sie brachte sie lediglich hervor. Ihre Gedanken hoppelten, auf einen knorrigen Stock gestützt, herum und murmelten leise in einer Sprache vor sich hin, die niemand – sie selbst am allerwenigsten – verstand.  
»Hab‘ in Hogwarts gegessen«, antwortete Avery prompt und hoffte damit einen undurchdringlichen Schutzschild um sich schaffen.  
»Gehorche«, befahl seine Mutter schlicht und ließ ihn mit seinem jämmerlich blassen Abglanz von einem Schild zurück.  
Den mageren Hals, der in alle Richtungen herumwackelte, würde er spätestens in zwei Stunden wiedersehen, wenn er nichts unternahm. Den Comic schmiss er zuerst aus dem Fenster. Avery folgte sogleich.  
Die Hauselfen hatten ihm wohlweislich den Besen beim Eintritt in das Anwesen abgenommen. Sie hatten den Befehl dazu bekommen. Aber er konnte immer noch an der Regenrinne hinabklettern. Sollte der Alte ihm doch Gitter vor dem Fenster anbringen! Doch selbst dann würde Avery Mittel und Wege finden, um zu türmen. Vielleicht lag das Fahrrad, dass er einem Kind in der Stadt unter wüsten Drohungen abgenommen hatte, noch im nahen Wald.  
  


[800 Wörter]


	2. Nicht genug

Oktober, 1977

Als er sich entfernte, schien er zu schwanken, von einer Seite zur anderen zu pendeln wie Charlie Chaplin.  
Seit er mit Severus in den Gräbern arbeitete hatte Avery das Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Wenn er aus den Tiefen kroch schlurfte er mit nackten Füßen durch heißen Sand. Oder eben durch kühlen.  
Hier gab es keine kichernden Mädchen inmitten von Schilfrohr, an dem sich wilde Reben rankten, kein klares, grünes Wasser, Fische die über bemooste Steine glitten. Auch Libellen mit ihren surrenden Flügeln suchte man vergebens. Es war nicht wie in den Filmen.  
Der trichterförmige Ledersack, der die heutige Ration Wasser barg, klatschte am Lederband baumelnd gegen seinen Oberschenkel, als Avery dem schmalen hellen Band der Transportpisten zwischen dem Geröll folgte. Hier und da lagen Fragmente vergangener Mauern zwischen den zerbröckelnden Felsen. Der Himmel über ihm war ein einziges blaues Funkeln.  
Schnaufend stieg Avery den Pfad hinauf.  
Die Ausbeute des heutigen Tages – eine Art Lunaskop mit einem raffiniert geschliffenen Bergkristall anstatt einer Linse (zumindest behauptete Severus das) und ein besonders prachtvolles Spickoskope – unter dem Kaftan an die Brust gepresst, lächelte Avery. Ein hübsches, farbenprächtiges Zelt schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Dort lebte sie. Allein. So eine Frau hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
An seinen hartnäckigen Schluckauf erinnerte ihn sein hüpfendes Herz, als der Gedanke an sie die Bitterkeit und Zweifel vertrieb.  
Stets kam er sich vor, als täte er etwas Verbotenes, wenn er den Vorhang zu ihrem Zelt bei Seite wischte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sein halber Körper machte sich bei ihrem Anblick selbstständig.  
Das übliche Kohlebecken für Tee war belagert von bunten Glaslampen mit ihren Kupferverzierungen. Geflochtene Körbe, Schafsfelle und große Taschen aus türkis gefärbtem Leder. Inmitten all dessen thronte sie. Lethe. Sie war der Weg, die Antwort und das Licht. Durch sie wurde alles möglich.  
Auf einem Schemel saß sie vor ihrem Spiegel und kämmte ihr Haar, trotz der Windstille in ihrem Zelt wie ein wehender Schleier. Ein Tuch aus Milch und Seide. Ihr berauschender Anblick wie aus einem slawischen Märchen entschwunden.  
Er hingegen war schmutzig. Staubig. Sogar das Weiße in seinen Augen war fleckig.  
»Guten Morgen! Oder haben wir etwa schon … Abend?«  
Seine Stimme war rau und seine Kehle dürstete nach dem nächsten Zigarillo.  
»Sag«, hauchte Lethe und ließ die Bürste in ihren Schoß gleiten, »Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Schuhe an?«  
Würden sich ihrer beider Lippen doch nur so treffen wie ihre Blicke gerade. Avery spürte, wie er trotz aller Panik in seinem Kopf fahrig wurde vor hastigem Verlangen. Verlegen glucksend kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.  
Zwischen all ihren Habseligkeiten stand auf der Kommode vor ihr der Flacon mit ihrem Parfüm. Nelken und Primelwurzeln.  
»Ich mag den Sand zwischen den Zehen.«  
Sie zog die Strümpfe an, streifte ihren Slip über. Avery hob die Hände in einer flehenden Geste des Innehaltens. Das Luna- und das Spickoskope klirrten gegeneinander, als sie zu Boden fielen.  
Lethe kicherte als sie sich den Unterrock über die Schenkel schob.  
Einst war sie wie er zur Ausbildung hierhergekommen. Nun jagte sie selbst eine Horde von Lehrwilligen durch die Gräber. Genau wie Rakepick – Averys Ausbilderin – es tat.  
»Ich wollte dich nie wiedersehen.«  
»Warum bist du dann zurückgekommen?«  
Weil er sie liebte, vermisste und an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte – und auch nicht wollte.  
»Du hast immer so viel zu tun da draußen«, nuschelte Avery und sammelte die zwei mitgebrachten Schätze vom Boden.  
Er spürte ihren Blick auf sich. Der Teppich schluckte ihre Schritte, als sie den Raum durchquerte. Sachte streifte ihn ihr Lächeln.  
»Ich vermisse England. Deine grauen Augen erinnern mich an den Regen dort.«  
Mit spitzen Fingern hob Lethe ihr fließendes Gewand vom Bett und schlüpfte hinein, bevor Avery sich zu ihr umgewandt hatte.  
Natürlich würde er sie mit zurück nach Hause nehmen. Er würde ihr überall hin folgen.  
»Wohin gehst du? Kann ich helfen?«, fragte Avery, als Lethe die Sandalen anlegte.  
Sie deutete auf das Bett. » Lass deine zwei Mitbringsel dort liegen. Um mein weiteres Auskommen muss ich mich wohl oder übel ja heute selbst kümmern.«  
»Das reicht nicht?«  
Langsam und beklommen schüttelte Lethe den Kopf. Avery sah sie verständnislos an.  
Wie die Tochter des Windes, die sie nun einmal war, glitt sie aus dem Zelt. Avery blieb zurück. Es fröstelte ihn, ohne ihre schimmernde Anwesenheit. Dann packte ihn die Wut. Nie war sie zufrieden. Ganz gleich, was er ihr brachte. Es war nie genug. Auch er würde ihr niemals genügen.  
Avery sah zur Decke hoch und wusste, dass über der Plane der Himmel war. Die Gestirne hatten die Macht, die Tage vergehen zu lassen. Sie beobachteten einander wie alles Leben den Maden zum Fraß gereicht wurde. Es war nicht gerecht. Eines Tages würde Avery auch in den Genuss kommen die Lebenden und die Toten für sich wandeln zu sehen. Lethe wäre die Erste.

[800 Wörter]


	3. Kluft

30\. Juni 1980

  
  
  
Alecto setzte keinen Fuß in Londons Herz ohne die Befürchtung, von jedem Muggel, der ihr begegnete, beleidigt, verletzt oder ausgeraubt zu werden. Sie sagte nichts. Er trug Bluejeans und eine schwarze Lederjacke, deren Reißverschluss bis oben hin geschlossen war. Es war zu heiß für die Lederjacke. Sie maß diesem Umstand keine Bedeutung bei.  
Die koboldgearbeiteten Ketten um ihren Hals ließen sie fraulicher wirken. Angelaufenes Gold und grüne Edelsteine waren doch nicht der neuste Schrei bei den Mädchen?  
Avery räusperte sich.  
»Ist das jetzt ein Ding? In Hogwarts? Bei den Slytherin Mädchen?«  
»Was meinst du?«  
Irritiert musternd sah Alecto an sich hinab. Sie standen an einer Bordsteinkante. Auf dem Gehweg und in den Straßen schwammen die Touristen in ihresgleichen.  
»Der Schmuck. In deinem Alter habe ich Mercedes-Sterne abgebrochen und sie unter meinem Bett gesammelt.«  
Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr. Avery kam sich mit einem Mal um hunderte Jahre gealtert vor.  
»Na, die meisten mochten Quidditch.«  
»Ich mach mir nichts aus Quidditch.«  
Sie lächelte versöhnlich. Er schloss sich ihr an und kratzte sich zu lange an seinem Nasenrücken.  
»Du, Avery?«  
Alecto nestelte an ihrem Armband herum, bis er sie mit einem Nicken erlöste.  
»Was ist ein Mercedes?«  
  


[200 Wörter]


	4. Mit Hieb, Stich und Schnitt

21\. Mai 1969

  
  
  
Geburtstag. Trotzdem Fechtunterricht.  
Dichtes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Keiner sah den anderen an.  
»Evan – bei Merlins Barte – Grundstellung. Dann Ausfall. Volzotan spar dir dein Grinsen. Arbeite lieber an deiner Finte. Es heißt Finte, weil der Gegner sie nicht kommen sehen soll.«  
Zustimmen der Kontrahenten. Der Heiler Nott – der jeden Montag ihren Fechtlehrer mimte – tätschelte Rosier halbherzig die Schulter. Mit einem Nicken gab er die Duellanten frei, griff in seinen Mantel und trank. Nott erledigte die Drecksarbeit für ihrer aller Väter. War immer am Rennen. Sah immer durstig aus.  
Mulciber wischte mit der Spitze seines Floretts kraklige Buchstaben in die Luft. Mit der Feder konnte er es auch nicht besser.  
Avery feixte durch seinen fehlenden Schneidezahn und paffte an der Zigarette, die er ständig zwischen seinen Fingern vergaß. Der Rauch schmerze vom Hals abwärts. Graue Wollmäuse tanzten vor den Augen, wenn er zu tief atmete und schlecht wurde ihm auch. Es würde bald aufhören, hatte Andromeda ihm beim Tanzunterricht versichert, als sie ihm während der offenen Drehung beim Walzer eine neue Packung zugesteckt hatte.  
»Averys dummes Gekicher lenkt mich ab!«, brachte Rosier widerborstig hervor und statt Mulciber einen Hieb zu verpassen, schwang die Spitze seines Floretts genau wie seine giftgrünen Augen in Averys Richtung.  
»Andromeda findet das gar nicht blöd. Und meinen Pimmel erst! «, erwiderte Avery, ohne sich Bedenkzeit einzuräumen. Evan dachte ebenso wenig nach, als er plötzlich ausbrach und, seine Waffe erhoben, auf Avery zustürmte. Mulciber hing ihm an den Fersen. Gewalt lockte ihn mehr als jede Süßigkeit aus dem Honigtopf. Nott fluchte den Jungs hinterher. Er gab lauthals Avery die Schuld für ihr schlechtes Betragen. Wenn es darum ging, seine Schwierigkeiten und Glanzstunden zu vertuschen, zeigte Avery wesentlich weniger Geschick als jeder andere seiner Altersgenossen. So zumindest war seine Vermutung.  
Mit quietschenden Sohlen hetzte Avery aus dem Saal hinaus in den Garten. Zuerst warf er den Zigarettenstummel, dann sein Florett nach Mulciber, der Rosier längst überholt hatte. Dem Sprössling war wieder eingefallen, dass ein Rosier eigentlich nur einen Gang kannte: Schreiten. Er ging, als müsste er gegen einen starken Wind ankämpfen und hoffte, sein Handlanger würde diese lästige Angelegenheit aus der Welt geschafft haben, ehe er ankam.  
  
Wie ein Blitz auf Füßen rannte Avery in die ausgestreckten Arme einer nahen Eiche. Es war ein hoher, langer Ast, und Avery sprang und spürte ihn auf seine Handflächen aufklatschen, während er Mulciber, der nach ihm hechtete, mit einem Schwung seiner Hüfte abschüttelte.  
Sicher war Avery im Laub der Baumkrone geborgen, als Rosier zu ihnen aufschloss.  
»Ich hol meinen Besen, ja? In Ordnung, Evan?«  
Die Idee war Rosier nicht ausgefuchst genug. Es war weder lustig noch listig genug, um das Interesse des gepuderten Sprösslings zu wecken. Die Finger titschten beim Nachdenken wie ein Metronom auf seinen gespitzten Lippen. Mulciber schien von seinem zündenden Einfall ebenso überrascht zu sein wie er selbst. Gleichermaßen waren sie jedoch stolz auf Rosier als dieser deklamierte: » Avery hat wieder Muggelradio gehört und …« Rosier schnippte um Aufmerksamkeit. » … diese primitiven starr bebilderten Muggelheftchen gelesen.«  
»Die heißen X-Men Comics«, spie Avery vom Ast hinab. Dabei spuckte er unabsichtlich. Leider traf er nicht. »Und im Gegensatz zu euch kann ich wenigstens lesen.«  
»Wir sagen es seiner Mutter!«  
Mulcibers Augen leuchteten triumphal. Sein bester Einfall. Seit langem. Die Koboldsteine kullerten leider nicht immer ziellos in seinem Oberstübchen umher.  
Mutter verteidigte den Alten. Immer. Am liebsten hätte er sie erwürgt, aber dazu hätte er sie anfassen müssen. Mit schwitzigen Fingern fuhr Avery sich über den Hals als er sich die Strafe dafür ausmalte.  
»Das ist nicht lustig. Und stimmt ja nicht mal. Mach keinen Scheiss, Volzotan«, führte Avery zu seiner Verteidigung an und fügte weitaus flehender hinzu: » Mein Alter droht mir, dass ich mir unter dem Imperius selbst den Daumen abschneide, wenn er sowas nochmal hört.«  
Zur Antwort barg Mulciber seinen Daumen hinter seiner Handfläche und starrte gackernd zu Avery hinauf. Eine Komödiantische Meisterleistung, wie er fand. Avery sah das anders. Es stach.  
Ehe Avery sich seinen Lacklederschuh von den Füßen reißen konnte, um diesen in seinem hilflosen Protest nach den beiden am Boden werfen konnte, hakte sich Rosier bei Mulciber ein und klopfte ihm zum Lohn auf die Schulter. Mulciber, der immer nach Anerkennung lechzte, würdigte Avery keines Blickes mehr.  
Rosier hob seinen Blick ebenso gelangweilt, wie seine Schultern.  
»Na und? Fechten kannst und willst du doch eh nicht. Du wirst diesen Verlust also bestens verkraften.«  
  
Avery harrte noch auf dem Ast aus, bis er sicher war, dass die beiden den Unterricht wieder aufgenommen hatten. Dann kletterte er hinab, ignorierte den Schmerz, als er an einer Astgabel hängen blieb und machte, dass er davon kam. Wenn er sich nur lang genug versteckte, würde der Alte ihn – statt für die Lüge - dafür bestrafen. Also rannte Avery.  
Toller Geburtstag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[800 Wörter]


	5. Zorn und Verehrung

** Zorn und Verehrung **

31\. Mai 1980

Wo blieb sie denn nur? Der Film kam gleich zum Höhepunkt. V’ger war die Voyager Sechs! Eine Raumsonde der NASA. Diese Wendung durfte sie keinesfalls verpassen.

Avery sprang auf, presste die Stopp-Taste an seinem Videoreckorder und stromerte durch die Wohnung.

Sie hatte die Figur des Spocks am besten gefunden. Darin waren sie sich zumindest einig. Alecto wegen seiner Ohren und Avery wegen des Kolinahr. Die totale Kontrolle jedweder Emotion und Avery war sich sicher, dass Severus es auch erlernt hatte.

Im Bad fand er sie nicht, aber dann im Schlafzimmer. Nackt vor seinem Spiegel. Mürrisch zerknautschte Alecto eines seiner T-Shirts. Sie hatte sich also umziehen wollen und war vom Weg abgekommen.

»Findest du mich dick?«, fragte sie und ihr Spiegelbild sah ihn an.

»Wieso fragst du so einen Unsinn?«

»Also doch!«

Empört wirbelt sie herum und zog einen Flunsch. Ohne ihr Korsett stand sie im Hohlkreuz. Schnaubend warf sie ihm das T-Shirt vor die Füße.

»Heb‘s wieder auf.«

»Ich denk nicht dran«, erwiderte Alecto kühl und begann ihren Kram vom Bett zu klauben. »Damit du meine Wampe und meinen Schwabbelhintern dabei begutachten kannst? Nein Danke.«

Woher kam das so plötzlich? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Vielleicht hatte er Lieutenant Uhura für ihren Geschmack zu sehr angegafft?

»Warum willst du jetzt abhauen? Wir haben noch Pizza und der Film …«

»Der Film?«, erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme schnellte einige Oktaven in die Höhe. »Das ist das was dich interessiert? Diese widerlichen Muggel in ihren dummen Kostümen? Ich hab dich was gefragt und du denkst echt an Pizza?«

Ruppig riss sie ihr Korsett über und trat eines der feinsäuberlich gestapelten Comicbücher-Türme um. Seufzend rollte Avery mit den Augen.

»Nein. Natürlich nicht. Komm wieder runter, Fee.«

Ungeniert trampelte sie auf den Heften herum, die jetzt wild durcheinander den Boden bevölkerten. Hopsend stieg sie in einer ihrer halterlosen Kniestrümpfe.

»Pah! Vergiss es. Ich geh jetzt zu Amycus. Der findet mich nämlich hübsch.«

»Oh ja … als gäbe es nicht schon genug Inzest Gerüchte über euch.«

»Wilkes sieht das auch so!«

»Wilkes ist ein notgeiler Vierzehnjähriger mit pickliger Fresse und Dauerständer.«

Damit brachte er sie zum Schmunzeln. Sie gluckste und stieg in ihren zweiten Socken.

»Woher willst du das wissen?«

»Weil ich selbst ein notgeiler Vierzehnjähriger mit pickliger Fresse und Dauerständer war«, erklärte Avery und schloss sich ihrem Lächeln an.

Mit einem Schritt hatte er das T-Shirt überwunden. Ihm blutete das Herz als er mit einem Fuß auf einen Batman-Comic stiefelte.

»Ich find dich heiß. Kein scheiss. Ich würde nichts an dir ändern wollen. In der Schule hät‘ ich dir sowas von nach geglotzt«, überwand Avery sich und streichelte ihre nackten Schultern.

»Trotz der Inzest Gerüchte?«

»Gerade deswegen. Ich steh auf irre Weiber.«

[456 Wörter]


End file.
